1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for facilitating the discharge of fluent material from side dumping or hopper wagons and more particularly to an apparatus wherein a section of an unloading platform on which the wagon rests may be elevated to tip the wagon in a direction to facilitate discharge of material therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical apparatus for lifting the side of a side dumping or hopper wagon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,593. In this patent, an elevating mechanism in the form of a cable supported platform is initially disposed for the front and rear wheels of a wagon to be rolled upon and thereafter lifted to tip the wagon to one side to facilitate discharge of grain or the like fluent material from the wagon's discharge chute. Such lifting mechanism is mounted on a superstructure disposed over the unloading platform, which superstructure determines the width and height of a hopper wagon or other vehicle which may be driven onto the unloading platform.